


An Intimate Connection

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief transphobia, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Misgendering, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Twin, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YouTube, Youtuber AU, mentioned past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Five years ago, Keith Kogane started out his Youtube channel to vent about his gender dysphoria. Present day, he's earned a big name for himself and often shared videos giving advice and sharing his experiences. When browsing one day, he comes across another channel called Shiro's Beauty, run by a trans woman that quickly stole Keith's heart.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	An Intimate Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Another twitter thread has finally been uploaded to Ao3. I hope you guys enjoy! I made a few tweaks that I hope make this a better read than when it was on twitter.

_Keith started out a small channel_ to vent about his dysphoria, but the support and praise he’d received since his very first video was so rewarding. He’d now had his channel for five years. He was so grateful that this also became a second job for him. He’d gained so many new friends and was further along in his transition than he’d ever thought possible.

He was currently planning out his three years on T video, along with sharing he was one year post top surgery. What was originally a venting channel became a resource for many trans people, young and old. He almost never had a dry eye whenever he’d read comments from subscribers and people passing through sharing their stories with him and telling him how much he’d help them. He didn’t feel worthy of their praise, but he was happy that they were living their best lives.

During his planning, he procrastinated in a way he knew best: browsing on Youtube.

Keith got recommended all kinds of videos, and one channel in particular kept popping up: Shiro’s Beauty. He wasn’t really into makeup, so he never watched her videos. But somehow, she always ended up on his homepage. There was one thumbnail, however, that caught his eye.

She looked upset, and the title was: **“Gender: Let’s Discuss.”**

Again, he’d never seen a video of hers in his life, but the title alarmed him. He was about to drop everything to make a response, concerned that this was going to be an offensive video. He had it in another tab and decided to watch a different one.

Her previous upload was a lot different. She looked happy and had doodles in the thumbnail. The title of this one was, **“BIG INTERVIEW – Get ready with me!”**

Keith clicked on it.

> _“Hey, everyone. I’m Shiro, and welcome back to my channel. Today, I’m super nervous, because I have an interview at Altea University in their Astrophysics department! I’m excited!”_

She looked so happy, and honestly Keith thought she was pretty. Her hair had shades of silver in the front, and even without makeup at the start of her video, she looked stunning.

> _“What better way to calm my nerves than getting myself dolled up with you guys?”_

Shiro had over five-hundred-thousand subscribers. Keith just barely reached that in the five years he’d been on Youtube. Not that he was jealous or complaining, anyway. Her video was harmless enough. She was just doing her makeup, talking about the different things she used. Nothing suspicious.

Keith scrolled down to leave a comment and found people saying some alarming things.

> **“Doesn’t this person look like a man to you people?”**
> 
> **“he totally does lol”**
> 
> **“Is he doing drag?”**
> 
> **“Maybe she’s trans?”**
> 
> **“So, a man then? lol look at his adam’s apple”**
> 
> **“Guys can we not?? She’s a girl!”**

Keith didn’t notice at first. He absolutely was not a hypocrite when it came to other trans people, and besides, he knew well enough to understand that someone’s genitals or their birth sex didn’t necessarily determine their gender. He decided to watch her most recent video. He’d hated how offensive and hateful her comments section was, and he was worried that she had more detractors than subscribers. So, he hoped that this latest upload would shed some light.

> _“Hey, everyone. I’m Shiro, and welcome back to my channel. Last time, I noticed some… things were beings said in my comments.”_ She looked like she’d been crying. _“And so, in this upload, I want to clear things up. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to make this video, but I think now’s a better time than never.”_ She took a deep breath after a jump cut. _“My full name is Taka Shirogane. And for those who have been dying to know, yes. I was born a boy. No, I’m not a man.”_

Keith frowned. The way she worded it made it seem like she was ashamed by it. He himself would rather have been born cis, like he was sure she did, but he didn’t regret a single moment of his journey.

> _“I know people have been wondering since I first started my channel, so here you go. I’m a trans woman,”_ she sighed. _“I was okay with people speculating while enjoying my content, but one thing I’m not okay with and won’t tolerate anymore is transphobia. I have gender dysphoria, and people commenting that I look like a man and have an Adam’s apple does absolutely nothing to help that. I started up this channel after I’d been on HRT for a year, because I wanted to alleviate my dysphoria by cataloging my makeup routine. I’m blown away by the amount of praise I’ve received, but I won’t be silenced anymore. I won’t tolerate misgendering or transphobia in the comments.”_

Keith listened to her finish the video, and now he felt awful for thinking that this was going to be an offensive video. He wanted to show her some support. It was the least he could do. The comments section in this one was certainly less toxic, more people showing their support and sharing their stories. He wanted to add to the positivity.

> **“Hi, Shiro. I just started watching your videos. I wanted you to know that you were very brave for standing up for yourself. It’s not easy, but I believe you handled yourself with grace. I can tell that you’re a beautiful and extraordinary woman. The people that love you will always be there for you. Proud of you!”**

That evening, Shiro responded to his comment.

> **“Oh thank you so much! That means the world to me coming from you. <3 I wouldn’t have come out and started my transition if it weren’t for your videos. Thank you, Keith!”**

Keith was floored. Did he really make _that_ big of an impact?

\--

> _“Hi, my name is Keith, and this is my voice three years on Testosterone. Now, how in the hell did I make it this far? I can’t tell you, but I know that you guys being there for me was a huge part of it. And in six weeks, I’ll be one year post top surgery.”_

_Keith played back his video one_ last time before uploading it. So far, so good. The last bit was what he was most nervous about.

> _“Now, before we go, I just wanna give a big shoutout and congratulations to a fellow Youtube channel: Shiro’s Beauty. Shiro recently came out as MtF, in response to toxic detractors. She’s very brave for doing so, and her videos are lovely and genuinely relaxing. If you told me five years ago that I’d watch every single video on a beauty channel, I would’ve laughed in your face. But I’m a changed man! Give her some love, and subscribe. She’s a sweet woman. And, that concludes our video before it turns into Shiro’s Beauty loving hour. I’m Keith, and we’re out.”_

His face grew red as he uploaded it. He hoped the shoutout didn’t come across as weird, even though he really did think she was beautiful. In fact, he was settling down to watch her latest video. She looked like she was hanging out with a friend in the thumbnail.

> _“Hey, everyone! I’m Shiro, and welcome back to my channel.”_ She was much happier and more giggly in this video. _“Today, I’m with my friend Allura.”_
> 
> _“Hi!”_ Allura grinned. _“We’re heading out to the mall. Shiro needs nice clothes for her new job!”_
> 
> _“That’s right, I got the job!”_ Shiro smiled. _“But Allura, I’m gonna be wearing a labcoat most of the day.”_
> 
> _“But you can still look sexy underneath the labcoat.”_
> 
> _“Allura!”_
> 
> _“Let’s go!”_ Allura quickly took Shiro inside the mall, despite her being red-faced and silly. _“Let’s go in Spencer’s. How do you feel about fishnets?”_
> 
> _“That’s inappropriate!”_ She laughed, blushing darkly. _“We’re not going to Spencer’s. Not in my Christian Minecraft server.”_
> 
> _“Don’t be ridiculous. Give your outfit some spice!”_

They were just shopping and having fun. None of the things they bought were work appropriate, and Keith was happy that she was happy.

> _“So, now we’re going to Wendy’s to celebrate wasting our money on lingerie!”_ Shiro smiled.
> 
> _“You’ll thank me later, cutie.”_ Allura stood by her in the parking lot as Shiro pointed her camera to do a wide shot of the mall.
> 
> _“Bye, mall! I’ll see you in three hours.”_
> 
> That had both girls laughing. _“Honestly!”_ Allura chuckled.

Keith strangely thought the mall looked familiar.

He played back a few seconds to take a good look at it. The mall _was_ familiar… It was in his town, ten minutes away! Did he and Shiro really live near each other all this time and didn’t even realize it?

\--

 _Keith noticed Shiro was already following_ him on Twitter. He followed her back to send her a message.

> **Keith Kogane: “Hey, Shiro! I’m glad to see you’re feeling much better. Congrats on the new job! Also, I noticed something interesting. I live about ten minutes away from the mall in your last video. Do you live in this area? How crazy would that be! And you’d think I’d notice that we lived near each other when you talked about the university you applied to lmao”**

Shiro replied just a couple moments later.

> **Taka Shirogane: “NO WAY! I didn’t notice either! I don’t live _that_ close to the mall, probably thirty minutes or so away. But, same state!”**

He grinned at that.

> **Keith Kogane: “You wanna do a collab sometime? I’m probably not as fun as Allura, but maybe we can do a video together on trans topics? I’m sure my subscribers would love to hear your own advice and encouragement.”**
> 
> **Taka Shirogane: “Really?? Oh, Idk… I’m honored, but I’ve never really talked about trans issues online before. I’m nervous.”**
> 
> **Keith Kogane: “Don’t be. If you wanna do that, maybe we can just do a Q &A and answer questions you’re comfortable with. Or, we can make just a fun little video. Make me look pretty with makeup or smth.”**

Keith’s heart was pounding. He’d never been this forward before, but he found himself really liking this girl.

> **Taka Shirogane: “How about this?? For your channel, we can do a trans Q &A. And for my channel, we can give you a makeover! :D”**
> 
> **Keith Kogane: “Haha yeah! That sounds fun. Let’s do it!”**

They both started teasing about their meetup to their followers over social media. Keith saw speculation among them, and their eagerness to find out what was going on had him grinning from ear to ear. This really was a lot of fun.

On the day of the meetup, Keith was excited. They decided to meet at the parking lot of their local Target. He got there about ten minutes early, anticipating the arrival.

He genuinely expected Shiro to drive a fancy car, but when he saw her pull up in an old sedan, he felt more enamored. She was so sincere and humble.

Shiro pulled up in a spot across from him, and Keith’s world stopped as she got out of her car. He already knew she was attractive from watching her videos, but it was totally different seeing her in person. She was so beautiful.

She was also amputee. It made sense. She never really used her right arm in her videos, and whenever it looked like she did, she was wearing long sleeves and never showed her hand. Her prosthesis was bionic. Keith already felt so grateful to see this side of her… her true self.

“Shiro?”

Keith stepped out of his car and started to step closer. Upon seeing him, Shiro looked so delighted and rushed over. Keith realized how much taller she was than him, but that didn’t faze him. Nothing about her appearance or personality fazed him. She was perfect to him in every way.

“Keith! It’s so nice to meet you,” she grinned. “I’m such a huge fan!”

Keith sputtered out a laugh. “We’re collabing!”

“I know, I know. But still!” She looked so nervous but excited. “I can’t believe we’re doing this!”

“Me neither,” he chuckled. “Wanna take a picture?”

Her face brightened as she nodded her head. She took her phone out, and they got close together for a selfie. Their arms were around each other, smiles bright and eyes shining.

“Before the video, you wanna go out to lunch?” Keith asked politely. “My treat.”

Shiro blushed. “Sure!”

They both drove, and Keith was happy they did this. He just didn’t understand why he was so nervous.

They stopped at a burger joint, where they talked more about their plans for the collab.

“So, you’re totally okay with my being at your apartment?” Shiro asked.

“I mean, I trust you enough that you won’t try and kill me.”

“You wouldn’t kill me,” Keith laughed. “You’re too nice.”

“Are you sure about that?” She winked at him and took a sip of her drink.

He was sure his face was all red. “If you do kill me, do it while I’m sleeping.”

She giggled. “Can we keep taking pictures? Is that okay?”

“Of course, it is,” he smiled and took his phone out. “As long as it’s okay with you.”

She took her own out. “This is going on my Snapchat.” She smiled and started a video. “Hey everyone, guess who I’m having lunch with!”

She then started recording Keith, who was blushing more. He laughed and waved. “Hello there! I have way too many fries.”

Shiro smiled as she stopped the video. Her phone then started to ring. “Oh! Is it okay if I take this?”

Keith nodded his head. “Sure, go ahead.”

He watched her get up and happily answer it. “Hey! Yeah, I made it… Oh, you’re so bad!” She laughed and held the phone. “I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home. Okay. I love you too.” She was smiling so bright.

Keith caught wind of that, and his heart skipped a beat. Of course, she was in a relationship. It was stupid to think that she was single. She was such a sweet and beautiful person.

 _Oh well…_ He really did think that maybe he had a shot.

Shiro came back to sit and smiled. “Okay. So, when do you wanna start on the collab?”

“O-oh, um… maybe after lunch?” He offered a smile. “I have a list of questions that we can answer that I printed out. There’s a lot of good ones.”

“Yeah?” She smiled. “Okay. That sounds great. And I have a bunch of nice makeup in my car.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “So, uh… who was that on the phone? You never mentioned you were in a relationship in your videos.”

“What?” Shiro suddenly started to laugh. Like… really hard.

“What’s so funny?” he gasped.

“That wasn’t a boyfriend!” she cackled. “That was my twin brother!”

“Your brother?”

Oh shit, now Keith could breathe again. What was wrong with him?

“Yeah,” she grinned. “That’s Ryouta. We’re really close. He’s actually, well, the only one from my family that still talks to me.”

“Oh wow… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” she smiled. “I don’t need anybody else. Ryou’s always had my back.”

Keith smiled. “S-so, anyways… You wanna stop at my apartment after lunch?”

“I’d like that,” she insisted.

\--

 _They started with the video for_ Keith’s channel first. It was hard for them to focus, because they were so excited. When Keith finally got his intro right after another fit of giggles, he started to relax.

“Hey guys, it’s Keith. Welcome back to my channel, and today I’m here with Shiro from Shiro’s Beauty.”

She waved happily. “Hi! I’m so happy to be a part of this!”

“Last time, I encouraged everyone to ask questions related to trans topics, and Shiro is with us today to help us answer them. And, after you’re finished watching this one, hop on over to her channel where Shiro’s going to share her beauty tricks.”

“And I may be using Keith’s face.”

She grinned. “I’m gonna make him look pretty.”

“I hope so,” he chuckled. “Anyways, let’s get started with the first question. SimpleArusian asked: _‘When do you first realize you’re trans? Some say when you’re older and others say when you’re younger, so I’m unsure about coming out.’_ Well, SimpleArusian, here’s a simple answer for you: Not everyone finds out in the same way at the same time. It’s your journey. For me, I’ve known since I was a kid, but it took me years before I had the courage to come out.”

“And I was kinda the opposite.” Shiro still looked nervous, but Keith let her talk at her own pace. “I didn’t start coming out until about two years ago, after I’ve already been through school and college. I didn’t realize until Graduate school, and this was after years with dysphoria but not really knowing what it was yet. I-if that makes sense?”

“That makes plenty of sense.” Keith smiled. “Why don’t you read out the next question?”

“Okay…” she looked at the papart. “Vrepit_Zarkon asked: _‘I think my son is trans (meaning he was born a girl but is FtM), but he’s being very secretive about it. I’m open to it, but I don’t think he realizes that. How can I show him without him thinking I already know? I want him to be able to come to me with this.’_ Ooo, that’s tricky,” she hummed. “Well, I didn’t have that great of an experience coming out, but I can give you some advice. It sounds like you really care about your son, so maybe you can start showing you’d support him by dropping subtle hints. Maybe talk about your own views on LGBTQ+ rights when the opportunity to comes.”

“Yeah, and maybe give him some compliments,” Keith added. “If he’s looking more masculine, then let him know that he passes well by pointing out maybe how much better he looks now his shoulders are broader. Or maybe tell him how much happier he looks when he’s wearing the clothes he likes or when his chest looks flatter.”

“This stuff can also apply if your daughter is first starting her transition.” She smiled. “Even just small things can go a long way.”

They continued answering questions like this. This really was a good idea. With two different people sharing their advice and input, Keith felt that the video was more informative.

“Okay, last question.” Keith smiled. “Anonymous 3 asked: _‘What’s dating like when you’re trans?’”_ He blushed darkly. “Listen, you can find love no matter what, cis or trans. I am a firm believer that there’s always someone out there for you. Personally, I only had one girlfriend.”

Shiro smile. “Me, I haven’t really dated anyone since I started transitioning. But before, I had two girlfriends and two boyfriends. But Keith, what you said is encouraging.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “You’ll find their right person for you. Trust me.”

“I should. I’m in your apartment.”

Keith laughed while he finished up the video. He looked forward to doing a fun one for shiro’s channel, and after they look a much needed break, Shiro started hers.

“Hey, everyone. I’m Shiro, and welcome back to my channel,” she smiled. “Today, I’m here with Keith.”

Keith shyly waved. “I’m on a beauty channel.”

She laughed. “Today is a special treat, because I’m gonna show you how to see which palettes work best for you. And, if you hop over to Keith’s channel after you’re done here, we answer some questions together on trans topics.”

“It’s a lot of fun, you should check it out,” Keith added.

“Well, let’s get started,” she smiled. “I’m going to be nice to Keith’s face today, I promise. We’re just gonna give him a nice, subtle touch.”

“Why do I feel like you’re gonna glob a bunch of eye shadow on my face?”

She laughed a bit. “You don’t ‘glob on’ eye shadow, Keith.”

“So, you may be asking, ‘Keith, you’re a trans man. Why are you about to put on makeup?’ well, to answer your question, anyone can wear makeup. If cis men can wear it, then so con trans men. Transmasc and nonbinary people can, as well. And besides, it’s only one time.”

“I’m special,” Shiro swooned. “Now, lemme make you look pretty!”

Keith kept shuffling in his seat, laughing every time Shiro told him to hold still. He didn’t understand a single word of what she was saying about different brushes and palettes, but he ate it all up. Watching her get so engaged in something she really cared about was amazing.

“How do I look?” he asked, pretending to be nervous.

“You’ll find out in about fifteen seconds,” she smiled. “Almost… there. All done!” She stepped back and grabbed a mirror. “And now, the reveal.”

Keith looked in the mirror once she pointed it at him. It really was a subtle touch, and he was amazed at how masculine he still looked. “Damn,” he grinned. “That’s cool. You really are good at this.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Very handsome…”

Keith’s face darkened. “Really?” Had anyone actually called him handsome before.

“Of course,” she insisted. “So, this is the end of the video. Please, go and check out Keith’s channel for another video featuring the both of us.”

“Thanks for having me on.”

“Thanks for joining me!” she grinned. “And thank you all for watching, and I’ll see you in the next video.”

They stopped the video, and they both sat together happily.

“That was so much fun,” Shiro smiled. “You were great to collab with!”

“Thanks. So were you,” he insisted. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Yeah.” She sat back. “I should probably get going now, yeah?”

“Oh. Do you want some dinner before you go? Maybe a drink?”

“No thank you.” She smiled and started to get up. “You’ve already done so much.”

“Okay…” Keith sighed. He hoped that she’d want to stay a little longer. He could understand why, though. It was a little strange that they did this at his place. “I-I’ll show you to the door.”

She smiled when Keith offered his hand, but she didn’t take it. She looked bashful. “We can keep talking, right? It’s not just a collab and then we’re done?”

“We can definitely keep talking,” he smiled. “Don’t worry. I’d love to stay friends with you. We’re local enough, right?”

She nodded. “Sounds good.”

Keith held the door open for her, and he took a deep breath. “I’ll see you soon?”

She nodded and smiled. “Bye, Keith.”

“Bye…” He waited for her to leave before shutting the door. He sighed sadly and got set up to make dinner. He loved the idea of being friends with her, but it doesn’t seem like she wanted to be in a relationship with him. Maybe he was just being insecure, though.

\--

 _Both their lives outside of Youtube_ were fairly busy. Keith worked in an office, and Shiro was on a research team. But when they did have time to see each other, it was on the weekends. During that time, they were able to meet each other’s friends.

Keith introduced Shiro to his friends from work: Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. Shiro introduced him to Allura in turn. The six of them really hit it off together, and on the weekends, they saw each other whenever they were free.

Keith’s feelings for Shiro hadn’t changed. He nearly caught himself staring at her for too long or wanting to hold her hand. His confidence was low, and he was afraid of rejection.

“Keith, look!” Hunk grinned as they stopped in front of the restaurant they all agreed to meet at. “Shiro’s here already with Allura.”

“Really?” Keith quickly looked over.

Hunk laughed. “I was joking. I knew it!”

Keith blushed darkly. “Why’d you do that?” He looked away.

“Because you _do_ like her!” he smiled. “You wanna be her boyfriend.”

“It’s not like that,” he frowned. “She’s probably not even interested.”

“Bullshit,” he scoffed. “Have you even noticed? She’s always looking at you all googly-eyed.”

“I think that’s just because she’s been watching my videos.”

“Bullshit!” He got out of the car. “She likes you, dude.”

“I-I don’t know,” he groaned. “I mean, I like her too.” He sighed. “But I’m afraid that she’s not interested in a guy like me.”

“A guy like you? What’s the difference between you and other men?”

“I… well, I’d like to think nothing.”

“And you’re exactly right,” he insisted. “There’s no difference. If Shiro does have feelings for you, she’d like you for you. Just like how you feel about her.”

He blushed. “I-I guess you’re right…”

“I _am_ right.” Hunk crossed his arms. “C’mon. Pidge and Lance are waiting for us.”

“Yeah.” Keith smiled and walked with him. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“No worries,” he smiled.

They walked in together. Allura and Shiro were a little late, but when they girls arrived, Keith’s friends made a point to arrange their seats so that Keith and Shiro were sitting across from each other.

“Er… hey.” Keith smiled shyly and waved.

“Hi, Keith.”

She looked at her menu. “Did you decide what you wanted to order?”

Keith shrugged. “I think the crab legs sound fine.”

Hunk piped in. “Hey Shiro, y’know what you should get? The Cajun chicken’s to die for.”

“Really?” She smiled. “I think I’ll try that, then.”

He nodded and grinned. “So, we’re set.”

“Yeah, I picked out what I wanted too.” Lance set his menu down.

“Are we splitting the bill between the six of us?” Shiro asked.

Keith shook his head. “We don’t have to. I can pay for yours, if you want.”

His friends all deadpanned at that.

Shiro blushed and shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll pay for myself.”

Their server arrived a few moments later. He decided to take Shiro’s order first. “What would you like, miss?”

Shiro grinned. “I’ll have the Cajun chicken, please.”

“I’ll have the same.” Hunk raised his hand.

“I’m getting the lobster tails, please, with tartar on the side.” Pidge handed the server her menu.

Everyone got asked what they wanted, and that gave Keith plenty of time to make his final decision.

“And for you, ma’am?”

He felt an icy stab in his chest. Did he just say _ma’am?_

“Sir,” he corrected as soon as he was able, quick and punchy.

The server was confused. “Yes, ma’am, it’s your turn.”

Was he _fucking serious?_ “That’s ‘sir,’ Sir. As in, stop calling me ‘ma’am,’ before I ask for your manger, ‘sir.’”

“Oh!” He gasped, his face turning red. “Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s just, I thought you looked like a woman. I didn’t mean to.”

“Wow.” _Wow!_ Just stop talking!

“Excuse me.” Shiro suddenly stood up. Keith had never even seen her look angry, but she was ready to bite the server’s head off. “That was extremely rude. If you were able to give me the decency and respect to call me ‘ma’am,’ then he deserves that same respect in return.”

“Yes. Y-yes, you’re right. That was so dumb, I’m sorry,” he groaned. “It’s your turn to order. Sir.” He gave the title more emphasis so he could show he learned his lesson.

Keith lost his appetite. “I-I uh… I’ll just go for the crab legs, please.”

“Okay.” His face finally wasn’t so deeply red. “Lemme know if you need anything else. Again, I’m sorry.” He started to walk away.

“That was painful.” Hunk slumped back. “What was wrong with him?”

Pidge chuckled. “Well, it’s over now. Keith’s a tough one. Shiro, that was amazing!”

“Anything to help a friend out,” Shiro insisted. “What he said was uncalled for. Right, Keith? …Keith?”

Keith still felt uncomfortable. He hadn’t been misgendered in a long while. He nearly forgot how much it hurt. He found himself hyper-fixating on different areas of his body, even though he really didn’t look that bad.

“I need some air.” He quickly got up and walked out, not even noticing Shiro quickly following him until he was already outside.

“Keith!” she gasped. “Hey… don’t pay what he said any mind.”

He already felt tears forming before he could stop them. “I-I know, but it still hurts. Do I really look like a woman, Shiro?”

“Absolutely not,” she sighed. “You’re a man. A sweet and handsome one at that. One person slipping up doesn’t change that, no matter how bad that slip-up is. He just needed some education, that’s all,” she smiled.

He nodded while fiercely rubbing his eyes. “Thanks, Shiro. Y-you really didn’t have to back me up, y’know.”

“I wanted to,” she assured him. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

He smiled and offered his hand. “Yes, I would. In a heartbeat.”

To his surprise, however, she held it.

He felt their fingers intertwine and blushed, looking at their hands. Was this what love felt like?

“You have beautiful hands.”

Keith stopped breathing.

What the _fuck._

Why did he say something _so stupid?!_

“…Thank you?” Shiro started giggling, to his surprise. “You think so?”

“Y-yeah,” he choked. “I mean, they’re soft, and all…”

“I think that’s very sweet,” she insisted.

Keith blushed. “Really?”

She nodded, but she had a mischievous look on her face. “And you have a handsome jawline.”

“Shiro!” He laughed. “That’s just as weird as what I sai—Oh.”

She laughed with him, and Keith felt much better. He didn’t even notice Shiro holding his other hand. With both of them laced together, Keith was awestruck. He wanted to take her into his arms right now and never let go. When he looked into her eyes, they were shining and wonderful.

“Y’know, I don’t just think your hands are beautiful,” he offered.

She smiled warmly. “I know…”

He let go of one of her hands to hold her waist, which she didn’t protest. In fact, her response was to tilt her head so they could press their foreheads together. Keith felt like he was drowning, breathless and anxious.

He felt her kiss his forehead and smiled. He was ready to kiss her lips, shyly leaning close just as Shiro was ready to do the same. They were just a breath away from each other.

“Shiro? Keith!”

The couple quickly pulled away to look at Lance, who was now outside to absolutely murder their mood.

“Our food’s ready…”

Keith glared. “You couldn’t have come at a worse time, y’know that?”

“Keith, it’s okay…” Shiro’s voice was soothing, and she still had a smile on her face. “We’ll be right there, Lance.”

“Alrighty. I’m outta here,” Lance chuckled and walked back inside.

Keith looked up. “How are you always so sweet?” he gasped. “Doesn’t it drive you crazy he did that?”

“It does,” she admitted. “But that’s why I told him we’ll meet him back inside… so, we could still have that moment together.”

“Oh…” He was in awe.

“Now, I believe we were just about to kiss.

He grinned and gently cupped her cheek as he leaned close. “Yeah, we were.”

Shiro’s lips were soft and warm when Keith finally kissed her. It was the kind of kiss everyone talked about, where they felt like sparks were flying around them and tingling their lips. He pressed a bit firmer, kissing her as she held him tight. It made him smile, and it was just that harder to pull away.

It was short and sweet, but it was the best first kiss he ever had.

Shiro looked like she could touch the sky with how happy she was. “Wow.”

“You okay?” Keith murmured.

She nodded, and her eyes looked misty. “Y-yeah, I just… I never thought that I’d meet a man that would wanna kiss me like that. Y’know, as my true self.”

“Oh, Shiro…” He smiled at her.” If you’ll let met, I’ll kiss you like that every single day.”

She quickly nodded. “Yes. I’d like that very much.”

He gave her more kisses, sweet ones that had her humming softly against his lips. They both couldn’t stop smiling.

Shiro was the one that reluctantly pulled away first. “Keith, our food’s going to get cold.”

He chuckled. “Right. We should get back.” He took her hand. “Should we tell the others? Or do you wanna wait?”

Shiro shrugged her shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure they already know.”

\--

 _They had both been making videos_ implying they had crushes. But they never revealed who exactly they were thinking about. And their next uploads both talked about the same thing, but they still kept who they liked a secret.

Shiro’s video had so much excited energy about it. She couldn’t sit still or stop smiling while talking about it.

> _“He was so sweet, and the kiss was amazing!”_ She’d squealed. _“And he told me that he wanted to kiss me like that every day. I’ll never forget it. I can’t believe it!”_

Keith was a little calmer in his, but every time he talked about Shiro, he was smiling so bright. _“She’s the most amazing person in the world. She knows exactly what to say and when to say it. She really gets me.”_

Both their comments sections had speculations and theories, but Keith and Shiro both decided to keep them guessing for a little longer. They liked the privacy. Being able to keep this part of their lives to themselves for now was an intimate gesture for the both of them.

A couple weeks after their first kiss, the couple had a movie date at Keith’s apartment. He found out that Shiro was still living with her brother, and she’d rather be at Keith’s place than trying to keep quiet or at the very least PG-rated when around her twin. After all, the innocence of a simple movie night date could only last for so long.

Keith couldn’t remember what they were watching… _It? The Shining? Groundhog Day?_ Oh well.

Now, all of Keith’s focus was on his beautiful girlfriend, kissing her lips and holding her like a lifeline. She had started it, actually, when she started nuzzling closer and giving him little butterfly kisses up his face. He kissed her until he felt drunk from it, lightly nibbling her lower lip and teasing with his tongue.

He pulled a shaky whine out of her, and as her lips parted, he licked up the roof of her mouth. Keith felt her lie back and hovered while pulling away.

“Holy shit,” Shiro gasped, letting out a breathless laugh. “Keith…”

“Too forward?” he asked softly. “We can stop now.”

“O-oh no, I don’t wanna stop,” she chided. “I just… what were we even watching?”

“I don’t know.” He glanced over. _“…Beetlejuice?”_

He was way off.

She giggled and leaned up to kiss his neck.

“Mmm,” he grinned and tilted his head up. “Yeah, that feels good.”

He felt her drag on his skin with her teeth, undoubtedly leaving marks. He tugged on her hair in response, hearing a whimper against his skin as his other hand ran up her chest.

“Keith,” she gasped, moving her hand on top of his. “T-too much…”

He stopped and looked down at her. “Oh. I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I-I got too carried away, didn’t I?”

“No, it’s okay.” She gave him a kiss. “I liked it. I’m just really nervous. I don’t think I’m ready.”

“That’s alright.” He sat up and helped her up too. “We just started dating. We don’t have to be ready for things like that right away.”

“Okay, good.” She sighed in relief. “M-maybe soon, I’ll wanna go further. Just not tonight.”

Keith didn’t protest to that. He just held her gently while they continued with their movie.

“Um… Keith?” She asked for him right when the movie was over. She snuggled close, and her voice sounded small.

“What’s up, Shiro?”

“I just… I didn’t want to have sex or anything like that until we knew everything about each other. And there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“What’s the matter?” He started growing worried. “Did something happen?”

She quickly shook her head. “No. I-I mean, something did happen, but nothing bad like that. No…”

“Then, what’s wrong?” He pressed gently.

“It’s about my mental health,” she started. “I have PTSD.”

Even though Shiro did imply that what was wrong had nothing to do with sex, but hearing that didn’t make him feel any better. “Shiro… what happened? Do you feel comfortable telling me?”

She nodded her head. “It happened when I was little. It has to do with… my arm.”

“Okay…” Keith held her closer.

She sighed. “We were driving. My parents and my brother were there, too. We were on this winding road near a bridge. And suddenly, this car on the other side of the road swerved into us. We nearly fell all the way down the ravine. My brother was the only one that wasn’t severely hurt, but he tells me he still has nightmares, occasionally. My right arm got crushed. A-and my parents didn’t make it. A-and my parents didn’t make it.”

He could tell this was painful for her and hugged her tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

She nodded quietly. “I still don’t sleep very well at night, from anything from phantom pains to guild. I know our birth mother and father both loved me a lot and would’ve accepted me. It was our foster parents that pushed me away.”

Keith kissed her forehead. “I know how much that sucks. My father died when I was a kid. Your trauma doesn’t change how I feel about you. You were very brave for telling me.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. “I’m doing much better, but it still bothers me most days.”

“And that’s okay. I’ll help you with whatever you need.”

She smiled and kissed him softly. “Thanks.”

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Your father parents didn’t deserve you. You’re an amazing woman, Shiro.”

She hid her face in his shoulder. “You’re gonna make me cry, Keith…”

He chuckled and nuzzled her hair. “Alright, I’ll stop. It is getting late, anyways.”

“Yeah…” She pouted. “I got work at six tomorrow.”

“Gross.” He tilted her chin up to kiss her. “I wish there was a full-time job where all I had to do was kiss you.”

“We’d be millionaires,” she giggled while reluctantly getting up. “Okay, I really do have to go now.”

Even as she was walking out, they couldn’t stop kissing each other, laughing and stumbling while reaching the door.

“Good night, baby.” Keith smiled and gave her one more kiss.

“Good night…” Her face was red as she went to her car. Keith waited for her to pull away before shutting the door. He slumped back in bliss. He had the most perfect girlfriend.

As he settled down and started planning another video, he kept thinking about her. So much so, that he was growing worried that when she was ready to have sex with him, then he couldn’t satisfy her. He knew that was a bad thought to have, and he knew he needed to stop thinking like that now before it got worse, but it led him to start doing research to help make things perfect for her. His only ex was AFAB, so he wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing for Shiro.

It turned out that he knew almost nothing about sex with someone that was AMAB. But after a sleepless night retaining information he needed, he hoped he’d changed that. Shiro had said she hadn’t had sex since before she transitioned, so he wanted to make this extra special for her.

\--

 _One night, Shiro called him in_ the middle of the night. He answered after being startled awake. “Shiro? Do you have any idea what time it is?” he teased.

 _“I-I know, I’m sorry.”_ She sounded upset.

“Hey, don’t worry. I was already awake.” He wasn’t.

 _“O-okay…”_ she whimpered. _“I just, I-I had a nightmare. I can’t even close my eyes without reliving everything.”_

“Hey, it’s okay,” he crooned. “Take deep breaths with me, okay?”

He heard her copy his breathing over the phone, and eventually she stopped crying.

“There we go,” he smiled. “Feeling better?”

 _“Yeah.”_ She sniffled. _“Can you stay on with me? Talk to me ‘til I fall asleep…”_

“Sure.” He settled again. “What should we talk about?”

 _“I-I don’t know, I…”_ She trailed off, and she started to mumble to herself before crying again. _“D-dammit, seriously?”_

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” he gasped. “Baby, talk to me.”

_“I-I can’t. It’s embarrassing.”_

“You can tell me anything,” he assured. “I won’t judge you.”

She paused. _“I-I don’t know why, but… I have an erection.”_

He short-circuited. “Wait. You’re hard right now?”

 _“Don’t say it like that.”_ She whimpered. _“Please? D-don’t talk about it like that. Words like ‘boner’ and ‘getting hard…’ Things like that make me feel really dysphoric.”_

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

_“It’s okay, I just… fuck, it’s really gross. We were just talking on the phone! I hate this.”_

“Hey… relax. I’m still not judging you, okay? Just take deep breaths. It’s a natural thing for your body. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 _“B-but I shouldn’t even be capable of having erections,”_ she cried.

“I know. I know how hard it is, baby,” he assured. “But you need to relax. Talking badly of yourself won’t make it any better.”

_“I just really hate it…”_

“I know how you feel. Believe me,” he murmured. “But I also know that if you saw me right now, despite all the bottom dysphoria that I have, you would still see me as the man you want to be with. Right? So, if I saw you right now, I’d tell you how beautiful you are and how perfect your body is to me. You’re a beautiful woman no matter how far along in your transition you are. And I’ll tell you that every day if I need to.”

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. When Shiro spoke again, her voice was shaky.

_“K-keep talking to me like that. I wanna hear that all the time.”_

“And I will tell you that every single day,” he assured her. “If that’s how many times I have to tell you for you to believe that. I will.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, Shiro.”

 _“Oh, Keith,”_ she whined.

“I do. I love you,” he told her again gently.

 _“Keith…”_ He heard her taper off into a moan.

She was touching herself.

“You like when I talk to you like that?” he crooned. “How does that make you feel?”

“S-so good,” she gasped. “I don’t wanna stop.”

“Then, don’t stop,” he said.

He heard her let out another moan over the phone, sparks of arousal dancing in his mind’s eye. He wished he was there right now to take care of her, so he told her so.

“Baby, you sound so worked up,” he teased. “What are you thinking about?”

 _“Y-you… making me feel good,”_ she panted. _“I want your mouth on me.”_

“Yeah?” he grinned. “I’d put my mouth all over you. Where’d you have in mind?”

He could tell she’d squirmed from the way she whined. _“On… m-my clit.”_

“Oh, absolutely…”

It took everything in his power not to shove his hand down his pants. He just wanted to help Shiro feel better. If talking her through this was helping her, then that was all he wanted.

“I’d kiss all up and down your clit, baby,” he murmured, breath shaky. “I’d feel it with my tongue. I’ll take it in my mouth, baby. I’ll make you feel so good.”

 _“K-Keith!”_ she cried. _“I want that so bad. F-fuck, I’m close.”_

“Good,” he grinned. “I’d swallow you all up and take your clit down my throat. I’d let you fuck my mouth raw.”

He suddenly heard her drop the phone. He realized she was covering her mouth, because then he heard muffled shouts of bliss. He heard her desperately trying to calm her breathing, each gasp making him feel more satisfied. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. He could please his girlfriend, no matter what distance they were away from each other.

 _“Keith?”_ She spoke again a moment later. _“Y-you still there?”_

“I’m here, baby girl.” He didn’t know where that pet name came from, but he heard her hum in response. “You did so well.”

 _“I-I’ve never come that fast before,”_ she blurted out. _“Where did all that come from? You were filthy.”_

He laughed a bit. “It just comes to me sometimes.”

 _“Well, I like it.”_ She took a deep breath. _“Thank you.”_

“Of course, Shiro. I’m here to help with whatever you need.”

 _“I know.”_ She paused to yawn. _“I gotta clean up. Then I’ll go right to sleep.”_

“Okay.” He smiled while he spoke. “Sweet dreams.”

_“Good night, Keith.”_

When he hung up the phone, he felt a huge pit form in his stomach. He’d just realized that when he confessed his love for her, she didn’t say the same in return. It made him anxious, but regardless, one thing was for sure.

He realized he could be more in love with her than he already was.

\--

 _That night over the phone was_ the only time they were intimate. Keith still wanted to just make sure that everything for Shiro was special.

She’d looked so happy in her latest video, like she was on cloud nine. Keith liked to think that it was because she was thinking about him.

> _“Life has been really good,”_ she stated towards the end. _“And it’s not just because I’m in a relationship. It’s just that I’m with this incredible guy who really cares about me and thinks I’m worth it for him, but I’m still scared out of my mind. He… he really does love me.”_ She smiled. _“That’s all I could ever ask for. A-and, well, before I get too sappy, I think this is the perfect place to end for the day.”_

Keith sent her a text. **“I love you <3”**

She didn’t respond right away, so he went back to his work. He checked his phone again… and again.

She called him later in the evening, and he was quick to answer.

“Hello?” He frowned and held the phone with his shoulder while he finished up dinner.

_“Hi, Keith. I saw your message.”_

He bit his lip. “You don’t… feel the same way, do you?”

 _“Oh no, it’s not that!”_ she insisted. _“I-I actually was calling to tell you that my brother wants to meet you. He uh… he read my text before I got the chance to look at my phone.”_

He blushed. “Oh. When can I meet him?”

 _“Tomorrow night,”_ she said. _“And you said you still talk to your mom?”_

“Yeah, I do,” he smiled.

_“She can come over, too. Ryouta wants to make this special dinner to impress, or something like that.”_

“Can’t wait,” he grinned. “I’ll let her know.”

She sounded nervous. _“This isn’t too fast, is it?”_

“I don’t think so.” Keith stepped back to hold his phone better. “Not every relationship moves further the same exact way. I think it’s nice I get to meet your brother now. And you get to meet my mom.”

 _“Yeah,”_ she hummed. _“Okay. I’d better get going. Had to bring work home with me this weekend, and I’m stumped.”_

“Alright,” he smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 _“Okay.”_ Shiro started stammering. _“I… I-I’ll see you. Bye.”_

“Bye, Shiro.” He waited to hang up before letting out a sigh. She still didn’t say it. He needed to stop harping on her not being ready yet before he made himself upset.

He called his mom right after and told her what was going on. She didn’t… exactly know that he had a girlfriend.

 _“When were you going to tell me?”_ was her first response.

“I was, but I just got all caught up,” he groaned. “Can you come? I’ll pick you up.”

_“Is she a nice girl?”_

“Yes, she is,” he said. “I really like her a lot. She’s… well, she’s the greatest woman I’ve ever met.”

_“Besides me?”_

“Mom!” Keith laughed. “So, will you come?”

 _“Yeah,”_ his mom said, _“but make sure you’re dressed nice.”_

“I will be.”

\--

 _Keith saw Shiro uploaded the next_ day. Her video was titled: **“I’M MEETING MY BOYFRIEND’S MOM – Get ready with me,”** and she looked nervous in the thumbnail.

> _“Hey everyone. I’m Shiro, and welcome back to my channel. Just as the title implies, I’m meeting my boyfriend’s mom today!”_ She let out a nervous cheer. _“Now, I really want this to go super, duper well! I’m freaking out real bad, and everyone knows that the best way for me to relax is to doll up my face. So, I’m rolling out the big guns: Modest, Yet Sophisticated.”_

“You’re going wearing that?”

Keith jumped when hearing his mom. She finally got out of her room to meet him when he’d picked her up. He quickly paused the video. “Y-yeah, it’s uh… semi-casual?”

“You’re wearing black jeans!” She laughed. “I thought you wanted to make a good first impression.”

His face turned a deep red. “What about my shirt? It’s nice…”

“I guess, it might be.” She then peered over, taking a peek at his phone. “Is that her?”

He quickly covered the screen and nodded. “Y-yeah. That’s Shiro.”

“She’s pretty,” she smiled. “I can tell you’re nervous. Just relax.”

“I dunno how to relax.”

They left together. Keith had the address and pulled up to Shiro’s apartment about a half hour away from his own place. Their building was a lot larger than his was, and they had to be buzzed in.

 _“Who is it?”_ A deep voice answered when Keith pushed the button.

“Er, hi. This is Keith. I’m here to see Shiro?”

_“Shiro’s not here.”_

He froze. “W-wait, this is the right place, right?”

_“She couldn’t make it tonight.”_

_“Ryouta, stop that!”_ Keith heard Shiro’s voice, and she took over on the intercom. _“Sorry, Keith. Pay no attention to him. Come on up!”_

They were let in, Keith sighing in relief. They walked in and headed up the steps, where Shiro was already in front of the door waiting for them. Her hair was in a long braid, and she wore a cute dress. She looked so happy.

“Hey,” Keith grinned and wrapped an arm around her. “You look gorgeous.”

“Oh, you’re just saying that,” she giggled as they kissed.

“Ahem.”

Keith blushed when he heard his mom. “O-oh, uh… Shiro, this is my mom. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Shiro.”

“Hi, Ms. Kogane.” She smiled and held out her hand. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

His mom smiled while shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you too, Shiro.”

“Come on in! Dinner’s just about ready.”

Shiro’s home was a lot cleaner than Keith’s, looking warm and inviting. The air smelled of freshly cooked food, and Keith’s mouth was watering.

“Ryou, come say hi!” Shiro called.

“Taka, I’m shy.”

“You are not!” She laughed, rushing in the kitchen and dragging her twin into view by his arm. “C’mon.”

Ryouta and Shiro were both the same height and looked similar in the face, but they were totally different people. Ryouta was more muscular, rugged, and he was without a question masculine. It was like they both complemented each other with their differences.

“Meet my brother, Ryouta,” Shiro smiled, her eyes shining. “Ryou, this is Keith and his mother. Be nice,” she added sternly.

“I _am_ nice,” her brother grinned as he shook hands with them. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Keith chuckled.

“Have a seat. I just finished dinner.”

They all went into the kitchen, and Keith pulled out a chair for his mom while Ryou did the same for Shiro.

“What a gentleman,” Krolia smiled. She then whispered to Keith. “You’re doing great. He likes you.”

Ryouta was still smiling while he served everyone. “So Keith, what do you do for a living? Shiro said you also make videos, but is there anything else?”

“I just work in an office,” Keith started. “I’m part of the sales team there. Youtube’s a side thing where I can be myself.”

“I see,” he mused. “But everything’s good with work? Stable?”

He quickly nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty secure.”

“Good.”

Krolia piped in. “I’d like to know more about you too, Shiro,” she said. “Keith told me you work in a lab?”

“Yeah,” Shiro grinned. “I do research in astrophysics. I’ve been working there for a few months now.”

“Do you teach, as well?”

“Not yet. I did teach some courses during Grad school for credits, but I’d love to do that full time eventually.”

“Good. We do need more women in STEM,” she offered.

Shiro chuckled. “Yes, definitely.”

Everything was going so well! Keith could see that his mom really liked Shiro, too. Ryouta, however, seemed like he was trying to stay happy so that Shiro was happy. It made him a little uncomfortable.

“This food is delicious,” Krolia said after a while. “Who made this?”

“Ryouta. He’s a head chef,” Shiro smiled. “I can’t even boil water.”

“That’s alright,” she laughed. “I can’t cook that well, either. Keith’s father always made the nice meals in our house.”

Ryouta stood up and started gathering dishes. “Keith, why don’t you come help me clean? Let’s give the girls a little break.”

He gulped. “Er, sure.” He got up with his own pile of dishes. He was nervous at the idea of being in a room alone with him, but he wasn’t going to show it.

He had every right to be nervous, though. Ryouta’s smile faded, and he looked at him with a hard glare.

“Do you really think you love my sister?” Ryouta muttered when they were out of earshot.

“I don’t think it. I know I do,” he insisted.

“And you just think it’ll be that easy?” he scoffed. “What game are you trying to play with her?”

“No games,” Keith frowned. “Never. I just want to be with her.”

“Yeah? Well, the last guy that tried sweeping her off her feet and telling her he loved her broke her heart the first chance he got.”

Keith paused. “What do you mean? Shiro said this is her first relationship after she started transitioning.”

“It’s not.” Ryouta crossed his arms. “This guy strolls into her life and tells her that he loves her, only so that he could sleep with her. Then, when he finds out what being with a trans woman is like, he dumps her and tells her that he only dates cis women. He treated her like he was some experiment.”

“What?” his eyes widened. “I would never do that to her.”

“Ryouta…”

Keith turned when he heard Shiro. She looked upset and embarrassed.

“Ryouta, why did you tell him?” she rasped. “I-I didn’t want him to know that yet!”

Her brother sighed. “Shiro, I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy.”

“B-but you don’t just say things like that!” she cried. Her face grew red when she started to realize Krolia could hear her. “Excuse me.” She rushed out.

“Shiro!” Keith called, stepping back a bit before looking at Ryouta. “Look, I know you don’t believe me. But I want to be with her. I love her. I wouldn’t tell her that if I didn’t mean it. All I want is for her to be happy. And that piece of shit didn’t deserve her. I’ll make sure she never gets her heart broken again.”

He then went after her. She was outside, standing near the front door where she was trying to talk herself down from an anxiety attack.

“Shiro.” He walked over, taking her hands when she understood he was there. “Shiro, it’s alright. Look at me…”

“I-I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I’m sorry, I lied to you.”

“No, it’s okay,” he crooned, gently wiping her tears away while trying not to smudge her makeup. “I’m not mad about that. Honest…”

“I-it was just so messed up, what he did.” She sniffled. “M-my ex, I mean. It made me feel like I couldn’t satisfy him. O-or anyone. I know you’re not like that, but it’s so hard letting myself really trust you.”

“It’s okay,” he repeated.

As she broke down, he held her tighter.

“What one stupid, terrible man says to you doesn’t mean anything. You know your worth, Shiro. You’re a strong, beautiful woman, no matter what. And I’m the luckiest man alive, because I have the honor of being with you.” He rubbed her back. “I love you, Shiro. And that’s not going to change.”

As she slowly calmed down, she looked at him and took deep breaths. Tears streaked her face. “Keith?”

“Yes, baby?”

Her lip quivered as she leaned down and gave him another kiss, whispering against his lips. “I love you too.”

They shared another kiss, and another. Keith’s heart raced as he held her close.

“Shiro,” he hummed while kissing her cheek.

“N-now, I’m so embarrassed,” Shiro whined. “I cried in front of your mom. I-I must look like a hot mess.”

He smiled at her. “Well, you’re _my_ hot mess.”

“So, I _do_ look like a hot mess?”

“Shiro…” He chuckled while helping clean her face, carefully wiping her eyes. “My mom does like you. I’m not sure how she feels about your brother, though, given the interrogation.”

“Hopefully, she’ll come around. He just wants to protect me.”

“I know.” He kissed her cheek. “Ready to go back inside?”

She nodded and held his hand. She led him up to her apartment, where she promptly nearly tackled Ryouta upon seeing him.

“I can’t believe you!” she shouted. “You’re so lucky that went well. You scared me to death!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he gasped, and he calmed her down in jest. “I-I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy.”

“Yeah? Well, he _is_ a good guy. So, there.” She pouted.

Soon, it was time for them to leave.

Keith’s mom chuckled. “Thanks for having us over.” She took Shiro’s hands. “It was so nice to meet you. I hope we can do this again.”

Shiro quickly nodded with a smile. “Yes! I’d love that.”

“Then, I can show you Keith’s baby pictures.”

“Mom,” Keith groaned. “That’s embarrassing.”

“That sounds great,” Shiro insisted teasingly.

“I thought you were on my side,” Keith whined as Shiro led them out the door.

“I am,” she said sweetly. She gave him a kiss, holding his waist. “I love you, Keith.”

He grinned while kissing her again. “I love you too. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Okay.” They reluctantly pulled back. “Good night.”

“Good night, baby.” Keith walked out of the apartment building with his mom, and he felt like he was walking on air.

Krolia smiled. “Well, that was nice. Her brother could’ve been a lot nicer.”

Keith was still in a daze. “She loves me.”

She chuckled. “Yes, she does.”

_\--_

_They decided to reveal to their_ subscribers that they were in a relationship on Keith’s channel. Now that they were both ready, they agreed to film one Friday evening.

Shiro arrived right on time, and everything was ready.

It started out like a normal video, with Keith doing his intro and talking about his week.

“This video’s a little different, as you can already tell. It’s all in one take. I figured I’d try something different. Now, you can hear all my stuttering, fumbles, and swears in their full glory.”

“Hey, Keith?”

Nearly on cue, Keith heard Shiro calling for him and grinned. “In here,” he said back, waiting for her to come in. “Doing a video.”

“Oh yeah?” she smiled as she walked over to him, now in the shot.

She ran a hand over his chest as she leaned down to kiss him, and Keith felt shivers course through him. He let the kiss linger, running his fingers through her hair. She sat down with him after they pulled away, and Keith held her close.

“You guys remember Shiro,” Keith grinned as Shiro leaned close.

She waved at the camera shyly. “Hi.”

He kissed her cheek. “We’ve been together for a little while now, and we decided we were ready to share that with everyone.”

“not like it was a well-kept secret,” she teased.

Keith grinned, holding her hand. “Anything you wanna tell them before we sign off, babe?”

“Sure,” she smiled and looked at the camera again. “Everyone can check out my channel, Shiro’s Beauty. And also, I’m crazing in love with Keith, and anyone that tries to mess with him has to go through me first.”

“Likewise for me too,” he grinned. “Thanks for watching, guys. I’m Keith—”

“I’m Shiro!” she grinned.

“—And we’re out.”

He stopped the recording and grinned as Shiro clung to him, giving him kisses on his shoulder.

“You’re like a big teddy bear,” Shiro cooed.

“Not nearly as cuddly, I bet.”

She shook her head. “Even better.”

They uploaded and settled down on his bed to cuddle.

“Sweetheart…” Keith grinned as he kissed her. “I think your hair got longer.”

“Really?” she smiled. “I like when you run your fingers through it.”

“I do too,” he hummed. “What do you think about me growing my hair out, too? I kinda want long hair again.”

“Can I style it?”

“If you want,” he said.

“Then yes,” she giggled, holding his waist as she leaned in for another kiss.

Her lips parted almost immediately, and Keith deepened the kiss with his tongue, tilting his head. Shiro held him tighter while letting out a shaky moan, turning on her back.

With more access, Keith held her hair as their lips melded together. Shiro gasped for air, but before they could really pull away, she dragged him back in again. This time, when his hands touched her chest, she didn’t stop him. He felt her breasts from under her shirt and gave them a light squeeze.

“Mm!” They pulled away, then. Keith was about to move his hands back, but Shiro placed hers on top of his. “Do that again.”

Keith watched her face as he groped her again. The look she had as she let out another moan aroused him. He gave her another kiss, feeling her shirt’s hem.

“Can I take this off?” he asked softly.

She looked hesitant, but she quietly nodded her head, raising up her arms. Keith hummed while pulling it off, tossing it to the side before tugging off his own shirt. He felt Shiro touch his own chest, feeling her surgery scars.

She had a faint smile on her face. “So handsome…”

Keith grinned and leaned down, one hand feeling the material of her bra as he kissed her once more. Shiro’s hands ran from his chest to along his back to pull him closer.

He pulled away only to start kissing her neck. She whined softly, one hand running through his hair. The now warm metal of her prosthetic on his scalp soothed him. He slowly moved down, lips trailing from her neck to her collar.

“K-Keith,” she gasped, looking down at him. “Keith, I’m nervous.”

“It’s alright,” he smiled. “Do you want me to keep going?”

She quickly nodded. “Uh-huh.”

He reached to her back where the hook of her bra was. He quietly unlatched it, waiting for her to relax before taking it off. Her nipples were perked from the chilly air, chest heaving as she tried calming her nerves.

Her skin was so soft when Keith touched her breasts again, teasing her nipples with his thumb. It made her whine and squirm.

“Shiro, you’re so beautiful.”

“Keith,” she gasped.

He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth. She moaned out while he licked and sucked on it. He felt her grip his scalp, and he groaned into her skin while groping the other breast with his hand.

Shiro was red in the face when Keith looked up at her, chest heaving. When he pulled away, it was only to switch his attention to her other nipple, which made her choke on a cry.

“K-Keith, that’s so good. So, s-so good,” she whined. Her hand moved down, and she groped his crotch, which made him groan as his packer rubbed against him in just the right way.

He pulled back and looked up at her, reaching down to undo his belt. Shiro grinned while Keith pulled down his pants, and he soon did the same with hers. Her black panties matched her bra. She was already a blushing mess, hair sprawled out all over his pillow.

Keith sat up on her pelvis, and he watched her bite her lip while looking up at him. He leaned down for a kiss, just as his hips ground down on hers.

“Hah!” she gasped against his lips, the sensation making her underwear tighten and stretch. She held his shoulders and squirmed. “Keith, f-fuck.”

He grinned and did it again, rolling his hips down and making her moan. She was so flustered already.

“O-ohh Keith. Keith,” she whimpered. “Y-yes.”

He slowed his hips to let her catch her breath, fingers catching on her panties. “Is this okay?”

She nervously nodded her head. “Just… I-I know it’s kinda big, but please don’t call it a cock. It’s my clit, okay?”

“Okay,” he crooned and nuzzled her. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. Whatever you need.”

“Mhm.” She still looked a little scared. She was probably thinking back to the less pleasant night that she was with her ex. Keith just wanted her to feel loved and confident.

He slowly pulled them down, with Shiro lightly kicking them off her ankle on the way down. He looked at her body and was awestruck, loving that he could now see every inch of her.

“Shiro… look at me.”

She’d been staring at every inch of the room except for at his face. When she finally looked at him, she had tears in her eyes.

“It’s alright.” He smiled and moved up to kiss her. “You’re beautiful, Shiro. I love you.”

She smiled faintly. “I love you too, Keith… so much.” She touched his boxers. “Can I see you, too?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, letting her pull them down. His packer went along with them, his body exposed to her. Her smile grew wider.

“Wow… Keith,” she hummed and held his waist.

He gasped as she pulled him up closer by the hips, straightening himself up. “Wait—don’t you want me to take care of you?”

“You’ve already done so much for me,” she crooned. “So, I wanna do this for you.” She leaned up now that his crotch was up to her face, and she ran her tongue through his folds. “I wanna suck your dick, Keith…”

Keith groaned, unable to say no. “Fuck, yes…”

He gasped, feeling Shiro’s tongue tease his dick before she took it in her mouth. He could feel her sucking on it eagerly, and he shook above her. It took all the self-control he had in his body not to ride her face. It didn’t help that a finger was already pressing inside him.

“Shiro…” he moaned and pushed his hips up. His lover hummed in response, sucking harder and bobbing her head into it. It was almost too much for him.

Keith reached back until he found her clit. He took it in his hand and began stroking her.

“Mmm!” She whined against his cock.

He panted, pushing his hips against her mouth while stroking her more. “F-fuck, baby…”

Shiro squirmed and soon pulled her mouth away, overwhelmed. “K-Keith, that feels—”

“Good?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered. “S-so fucking good.”

He grinned. “I’m about to make you feel even better.” He reached into his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and watching her eyes widen.

“Oh Keith, y-yes,” she gasped. “I-I want that so bad…”

He chuckled and moved his hand between his legs. As he watched her, her face fell.

“O-oh…”

“Shiro?” he frowned. “What’s wrong? Do you not like using your clit like that?”

“No I do, I just… I-I thought you were doing something else.”

He smiled fondly. “Sweetheart, we still can. I have the perfect things here to give you what you really want.” He smiled down at her. “So, what do you really want right now?”

She bit her lip. “Both. I-I wanna do both.”

“We can,” he assured her. “Now, are you sure? I want us to be honest and trust each other.”

“I’m sure,” she smiled. “I know you’ll make it really good.”

“Because we’ll both be on the same page,” he said gently. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. “Ready to continue?”

She nodded shyly. “Please.”

With more lube on his hand, Keith reached down to prepare himself one finger at a time. He kept his eyes on Shiro as he got up to three, shaking above her.

“Shit… You look so good,” Shiro gasped. “So handsome, Keith.”

He smiled as his breath hitched. “Thanks, baby.” He chuckled and pulled his fingers out after pumping them into himself, getting used to the stretch.

Shiro took hold of his wrists and brought his fingers up to her lips, cleaning them with her tongue. Keith blushed while grinning and pressed them into her mouth.

“Good girl,” he crooned, hearing her keen at the praise. “You’re so good…”

Shiro smiled while pulling away. “I-I love the way you taste.”

“Good.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. “Okay… spread your legs for me.”

She was a little confused but nodded. She did as she was told, spreading her legs wide. Keith smiled as he then bent them back. “Comfortable?”

She blushed and nodded. “Y-yeah… I never tried this before.”

He grinned and gave her a kiss. “That’s okay. Is this okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Mhm.”

He took a deep breath and reached down, taking her clit in his hand. As he let her wrap her legs around him, he lowered himself down on her. His lips parted on a gasp, and he watched Shiro’s lip quiver.

“A-are you alright?” He shook, taking her hand as she nodded.

“I-I won’t last like this,” she whimpered, squeezing his hand. “I-it still feels like you’re fucking me. It’s so good.”

“We’ve got time, baby,” he assured her, kissing her fingers. “We have all the time in the world. Don’t be scared.”

She gulped and nodded her head. “D-does it… feel good for you?”

“Yes.” Keith grinned while raising his hips up. He began to thrust from this position, using all his weight and taking complete control. He felt her ankles lock behind him.

“F-fuck,” Shiro gasped as Keith went faster. “Y-yes… fuck me.”

He gathered her up in his arms and felt her grip his shoulders. Keith let out a shaky moan, the sensation really getting to him as he picked up his pace. He rode her clit and gradually gained so much force into it that Shiro’s moans were spiking higher in pitch.

“Oh, fuck—f-fuck!” She cried, hips rocking up into it.

Keith started shaking, one hand reaching down to rub his cock. “Shiro, you feel so good,” he gasped out. “You’re so amazing, baby.”

“Keith!” she whined, prosthetic hand reaching back to grip the bed. “I’m gonna come! I-I’m sorry, I’m so close!”

“Don’t be sorry…” He moaned, wrist aching from how fast he started stroking himself. She was hitting him just right and wanted to get off with her. “It’s okay, baby. Come for me.” He groaned, a huge wave of pleasure coursing through him.

Her clit throbbed inside of him the harder he fucked her like this. “C’mon, baby…”

“Ahh! K-Keith, yes! Y-yes!”

He looked down at her to watch her face. Her eyes shut tightly, and her mouth was open wide to release more pleasured cries. She came while gripping his shoulders, spilling inside of him and trembling with each burst of pleasure.

While keeping Shiro inside him, Keith rode until she’d softened up, stroking himself to his own orgasm and groaning deeply. He felt soaked and very messy between his legs, but it was so worth it.

He lifted himself off her, and come dribbled down his thighs. He tried ignoring the sensation to instead give Shiro more attention, running his fingers through her hair while she was still panting hard.

“Shiro, are you okay?” He breathed, still shaking from pleasure.

She nodded and opened her eyes. She pulled him close in a tight hug as she smiled. “I-I’ve never had it that good before.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he grinned and kissed her lips. “You did so well, Shiro. You were amazing, baby.”

Her smile grew wider. “I-I love you.”

“I love you too.” He hummed as he leaned down, giving her more kisses. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“I-I, uh…” Shiro looked away. “Never mind.”

“What?” He chuckled. “What is it, baby? Talk to me.”

She swallowed, still not looking at him. “I-I’m still really horny. I want you.”

He blushed, holding her tighter. “Yeah? What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me again…” she started nervously.

Keith felt her spread her legs and moved back, watching her spread her cheeks open while she blushed.

“…But I want you in here.”

He moved his hand down. “Here?”

He teased her hole with his thumb, making her jolt as she nodded.

“Yes,” she whined. “P-please.”

He kissed her slowly once more. “Good girl,” he crooned. “And I have just the thing to help with that.”

He still had the lube, but he reached into his drawer again. He did all his research. He’d been in the market for prosthetic packers that’d be perfect for safely pleasing Shiro, and he found the best one for the both of them. It was large, for his own proportions, it wasn’t too flimsy or too stiff, and he didn’t need a strap.

When he found it and showed it to her, he watched her face turn a deep red, clit twitching from excitement.

“Oh, wow,” she gasped as she grinned. “You really did your homework.”

Keith chuckled and set it down. “Before we do anything, we gotta make sure you can take it.”

Shiro blushed, taking a deep breath. “O-okay. I think that’ll take a long time.”

“I have all night.” He grinned up at her, starting to trail kisses down her body. “I’m the luckiest man alive. I get to be with the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Oh, stop it,” she giggled, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

“Remember? I’m gonna say that as many times as it takes,” he grinned. He spread her legs wider and kept them bent. He started kissing her thigh while smiling at her. “Hand me the lube, baby.”

She shyly gave him the bottle, keeping her eyes on him. He coated his fingers with it, watching Shiro shake in anticipation. “Just relax,” he crooned and lowered his hand. His slicked fingertips teased her ass, running over her hole. “Nn!” she gasped and tried keeping her breathing even. “Oo fuck.”

“Good girl…” He nuzzled her thigh. He pressed one finger in and heard her whine. He kissed lower between her legs while inching it further.

“Keith…” she moaned, her toes curling.

He smiled and moved his face between her legs, his tongue slowly running up her clit. She whimpered and quickly covered her mouth. “Shiro, lemme hear you,” he murmured.

“I-it’s embarrassing,” she gasped. “It’s not sexy.”

“Hey… it’s super sexy.” Keith grinned and licked her clit again. “I wanna keep hearing your pretty voice.”

She reluctantly moved her hand away, biting her lip.

“There we go.” He smiled.

His finger pressed in deeper, and he started taking her into his mouth. She squirmed under his touch, and he bobbed his head to take more of her clit down his throat.

At the same time, Keith pulled his finger away, a second one joining it to press against the rim.

Shiro’s lip quivered, and she looked down at him and held her legs back. “K-Keith…”

He grinned around her and slowly pushed both fingers in together to the knuckle. She choked on her next moan, and when he pulled them out to the tips he pressed them right back inside her.

She whined louder, shaking more as Keith continued fucking her like this. He took her clit out of his mouth but continued licking it, holding the base to keep her from coming.

“I love you, Shiro,” he murmured, curling his fingers up to find her g-spot. He pressed up into it.

“Hah! Ahh…” She moaned and rode back on his fingers. “Y-yes, right there!”

He twisted his fingers on the next thrust to get a better angle. Now that he knew where she felt the most pleasure, he increased his pace with his whole hand. The knuckles of his other fingers slapped against her ass from the force. As she cried out again, he lightly squeezed her clit again.

“Don’t come yet, baby,” he teased. “You want a third one?”

“Y-yeah,” she keened. “I can take it. Please…”

When he pulled his fingers out again, he poured more lube onto his hand. He spread it over three fingers, and while warming them up, he took a glance at her twitching hole. Her body was this open and worked up just from his hand. He made her feel this way. It felt so empowering. It must’ve felt empowering for her, too. She was grinning at him, and she quietly stroked her clit while watching him.

“I want you,” she gasped. “C’mon, baby…”

Keith shifted closer to her once more, and his three fingers lowered down to her ass again. He pressed them in slowly, and Shiro hissed under her breath.

“It’s alright,” he hummed. He slowed his ministrations down. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I-it’s a lot,” she whined. “I feel so full.”

“You’re okay, baby girl.” He still only had just the tips of his fingers in her. “You’re doing great. Take deep breaths.”

She nodded and panted evenly. “Mhm.” She smiled at him while she relaxed.

He felt her bear down on his fingers, starting to suck them in further. She let out a long whine, and when Keith looked up at her face, her brows were creased up and her lips were parted from pleasure.

“Good girl,” he chuckled. “Very good.”

He heard her start to giggle as he pressed his fingers in further. She relaxed further under the praise, enticing him to fuck her faster. As she adjusted, Keith went faster and pressed right into her g-spot again.

“Ah!” she cried, hand stroking her clit faster. “F-fuck, Keith!”

On each stroke, he started making a scissoring motion with his fingers, making sure to keep hitting her g-spot every time he pressed back in so deep. Shiro was so overwhelmed, choking on her next cry.

“Fuck me,” she whimpered. “P-please, fuck me. I want you, please!”

He smiled up at her. “You think you’re ready, sweetheart? You want my cock?”

“Yes,” she sobbed out, nodding rapidly. “Please, I want it. I can take it.”

He smiled and carefully pulled his fingers out. He heard her whine while watching her hole gape. He quickly grabbed his packer. He slicked up the back end of it with lube until his hand got all slippery. He coated the shaft with it too, grinning at Shiro while she licked her lips.

“That’s so hot,” she grinned. “It’s so big, Keith.”

He parted his legs and blushed. He had to spread himself a bit to ease the base of his packer in. He shivered from arousal, stroking the cock now that it was fully inside him. Each time he made this motion, he felt sparks of pleasure deep in his core.

Fuck, this was the best purchase he ever made.

“Y-you look so turned on right now,” Shiro said.

“Yes, because I’m looking at you.” He held her thighs and positioned, leaning down to kiss her lips. “Still okay?”

She nodded quickly. “Uh… m-my back’s a little sore, though.”

“Hang on.” He smiled and reached up, grabbing one of his pillows. He carefully lifted her hips up to let it support the small of her back. He watched her relax more, hips arched up higher.

“There… better?”

“Mhm.” She smiled and held his arms. She gave him another kiss. “I’m ready.”

He held her hips, keeping her legs bent back. He had to guide the tip of his cock to her hole, pressing the tip against it just a little bit. He heard her gasp and kept still, feeling her tightly hold his shoulders.

“You’re okay,” he crooned. “Hold onto me…”

She hid her face in his neck and nodded, pressing kisses to his skin.

“That’s it…” He then slowly pressed in.

Her nails made little divots in his arms from how tightly she gripped him, and Keith took it slow.

“Easy,” he crooned, feeling the hot air from her deep breaths into his skin. “It’s alright.”

“K-keep going,” she gasped.

Keith kissed her hair, inching in further gradually. He moaned, shaking while moving inside her. Each tiny thrust felt so great, but he kept in his mind that Shiro needed to feel good, too. She whined louder with each inch he moved in, until his hips were completely flush against her own.

“Oh shit,” he gasped, breathing evenly. “You’re so incredible.”

He could almost feel how tight she really was around him. They pressed their foreheads together, with Shiro’s eyes watering as they kissed.

“Baby, are you okay?” he crooned, stroking her cheek.

She nodded her head. “It’s so much. I-I’m a little scared.”

“It’s alright.” He gave her another kiss, tongue lightly teasing her lips when they parted. He stayed still and held her close. “We can stop, if you want to. You’ve already done so well. It’d be okay.”

“I don’t wanna stop,” she whispered. “Please. I-I want it.”

He smiled at her. “Okay. I won’t move until you’re ready.”

She smiled and nodded. “I trust you.”

He gently took both her hands, pressing them into the pillows on either side of her head. They kissed as their fingers intertwined, tongues melding together as Shiro’s body relaxed further under him.

Keith knew that she was ready when she pressed her hips up, one of her legs hooking up over his shoulder. He pulled away from the kiss first to start slowly pulling out of her. She bit down on her lip hard as he thrust back in just as slow, whimpering at the sensation.

He knew that she was still adjusting and stayed careful. Despite his own arousal, he made sure she was comfortable. He slowly continued, nearly pulling all the way out before thrusting back in, shallower this time. The more often he pulled out, the deeper he moved in again.

“Mmm…” He felt her first genuine moan against his lips, which encouraged him to pick up his pace. He pulled away with a groan and held her hands tighter, hips pressing him firmer against her.

“Ah,” she gasped. “Y-you’re so big…”

“Oh, Shiro.” Keith crooned. “You’re doing great.”

She kissed him before tilting her head back. “More… M-more, please.”

“F-fuck, yes,” he groaned and pressed deeper. His hips smacked against hers the harder that he thrust in.

Shiro’s mouth was wide open as she moaned, breathless and high-pitched. They rung out like a song.

“Ohh, Keith!” She cried. “Yes… y-yes!”

He abruptly paused his thrusts, making her whine. It was only for a brief moment to let go of her hands, and he changed the position so now both her legs were over his shoulders. He lowered so he was nearly bending her in half. He thrust in hard once, so deep that Shiro bit back a scream.

“Keith! Ooo, right there, r-right there!” she keened.

He resumed his thrusts at a rapid pace, hearing her cries underneath him as he was failing to suppress his own noises now. With their bodies touching, there was just the right amount of friction against Shiro’s clit. Keith saw tears in her eyes, and her body gripped him like a vice. The bed began to shake, his breathing growing more rapid. He felt himself getting closer, and closer…

“S-shit, I’m coming,” he gasped, gripping her hips tighter.

“Fuck. F-fuck!”

His angle inside her grew sharper, and all he heard during the most incredible orgasm of his life was Shiro calling his name and begging for more. His body trembled from overstimulation, but he was on autopilot, fucking her like his life depended on it.

Shiro seemed to notice his anxiety to help her finish. She tugged on his hair, and despite her voice breaking, she urged him to pause. “Keith, w-wait. S-stop, baby…”

He let out a small whimper as he did so, slowing to a stop. He heard Shiro’s small whine of frustration and felt awful.

“H-hey, it’s okay.” Shiro smiled through her tears and gave him a kiss. She was still breathless.

“I got off before you,” he groaned, hiding his face in shame. “I’m so pathetic.”

“You are not,” she scolded, gently moving his hands away. “We’ve got all night. Remember?”

“Y-yeah, but…”

“Keith,” she crooned and kissed him again. “Sweetheart, you’re so amazing. You make me feel so, s-so good.”

He blushed and grinned as he relaxed, kissing her forehead. “Really?”

She nodded and shyly bit her lip, whining as Keith pulled out.

Keith looked between her legs and noticed her hole gaping even wider than before. It twitched around nothing, and he groaned as he lightly patted her butt.

“Turn over.” He was still panting from the exertion.

She did so curiously, staying on her hands and knees and looking over her shoulder. “Why?”

He grinned, hovering over her with his hand slowly pushing her shoulders down so her hips were raised in the air. He leaned down for a moment to kiss the back of her neck and whisper in her ear. “If you thought that felt good, this will feel even better.”

He lightly slapped the packer against her taint, and he watched her dig her fingers into the pillow. With a little more lube on the shaft and Shiro’s body slowly relaxing, Keith shivered and pushed inside her once more.

He moved in slow, just like the first time, except this time he felt almost no resistance. Shiro let out a high whine, muffled by the pillow. She moved her face so her cheek was resting against it.

Keith didn’t stop until Shiro fully took him, and he heard her breathing grow ragged underneath him. “How’s it feel, baby?”

She could barely speak at first, overwhelmed. “S-so full,” she whimpered. “It’s so deep like this.”

He smirked and lightly slapped her ass to hear her whine again. “Good. I could fuck you like this all night.”

“Do it.” There was no hesitation in her voice. “Please. T-take me.”

He didn’t want to immediately go back to the pace he had before, so he started with slow and deep strokes. He watched the way Shiro eagerly took his cock, her body opening up and fluttering around him. His heart was full to bursting, his only goal to give her what she wanted.

Shiro was much more vocal than before, the angle giving her a lot of pleasure. “Ooo, Keith,” she whimpered. “Yes. M-more…”

He slowly sped up again, groaning shakily as his body still felt just too sensitive. “Y’like that, baby? Is this good for you?”

“Y-yeah,” she grinned. Her hips pushed back against his. “Oh!”

Keith arched her hips up as high as he could manage, parting her legs and angling in harder. His breath hitched on a moan, the wet slaps of their hips reverberating off the walls.

“F-fu-huck!” She choked and cried, knuckles turning white. “Keeeith, yes!”

She rode back harder, egging him on. Keith was helpless and fucked her with gusto, a low moan rumbling in his chest.

“Keith. T-touch me,” Shiro whimpered. The higher she got, the harder she started to cry from bliss. “Touch me, p-please! I’m so close!”

Keith heard her sobbing into the pillow amidst their pleasure, and he was afraid that he was hurting her. But with her hips still bouncing back and her body taut, he was relieved to see that she was just as overwhelmed with arousal as he was. His cock hit her g-spot with such accuracy, his pace almost feral. Shiro was begging for it like she’d die without it. How could he deny her requests?

Keith used one arm for balance and pressed into Shiro’s back, pinning her harder to the sheets. The bed kept ramming into the wall from the force of his thrusts, and his now free hand moved between Shiro’s legs to stroke her pulsing clit. She was so wet that it was obscene, and Keith flicked his wrist rapidly for her to get off.

“I’m c-coming! _Fuck!”_ Shiro wailed. She let out the dirtiest and most satisfied moans Keith had ever heard.

She was still screaming as she came, spilling messily onto the sheets. Keith didn’t stop moving his hips until her noises dissolved into spent cries. Only then did he slow to a stop. Shiro was still shaking from aftershocks, sobbing brokenly into the pillow.

Keith pulled out, groaning softly as he pulled the base of the packer out of himself and set it aside. He rubbed his palm soothingly over the swell of her ass, over the red mark his hand had left there. He felt her shiver under his touch, and he kissed her skin.

Everything was kept tender. When Shiro turned to face him once more, she was red-faced and her eyes were soaked from tears. Her makeup was messed up, but she didn’t look like she cared. He sure didn’t mind. Her chest heaved while Keith kissed her shoulder, a hand pressing to her breast.

He felt her heart thundering underneath his palm, and Shiro giggled under his tender touch. She kept her fingers on top of Keith’s as he rubbed the soft flesh and fondled her. Keith then leaned down with a warm smile, moving his hand away to kiss right over her heart.

He felt her fingers in his hair and smiled up at her. He shifted up to let their foreheads touch once more, cupping her cheek in his hand. He gently wiped streaked tears away with his thumb.

Shiro closed the gap between them, giving him soft and slow kisses. It didn’t last long, for she had to catch her breath again.

“Are you okay?” he crooned, rubbing her back.

She nodded with a smile. “M-more than okay… I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her once more. “My sweet girl.”

Shiro smiled with nuzzling his shoulder. “N-now, we should really clean up.”

“Yeah,” Keith chuckled. “I’ll change the sheets.” He got up from the bed, still stark naked as he turned to look at Shiro. “Wanna shower together? Conserve water.”

“Sure.” She blushed. “B-but uh, Keith?”

“Yes, baby?”

She looked down bashfully. “I-I can’t feel my legs.”

That had him blushing as well. “O-oh. Well then, I’ll just have to carry you.”

“Wait, I’m too heavy!” She tried to warn him, but when Keith mustered all his strength to pick her up in his arms, she went silent.

“Shiro?”

“Marry me,” she blurted out.

Keith laughed. “You’re drunk.”

“Nuh-uh!” she pouted.

“I fucked you so hard that you’ve gone drunk.” Keith continued teasing as he brought her into the bathroom.

Shiro frowned. “Now you’re just flattering yourself.

\--

**One Year Later…**

_“Do you think they’ll believe us?”_

Keith chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno. They didn’t believe us last time.” He snuggled onto the bed with Shiro, taking her left hand. He gave it a kiss just to stare at the ring on her finger a little bit longer.

“Engaged…” Shiro giggled when Keith kissed her finger again. “I’m going to be a bride.”

“Yeah…” Keith leaned up and kissed her lips. “You’re _my_ bride.”

She looked down at her phone, laughing at the comments on their engagement announcement. “I hope they’re living their best lives,” she teased.

“Yeah.” Keith kissed her hair, their fingers intertwining. “I know I’m living mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
